Womanizer
by Arvendell
Summary: She knew she was being irrational. But how could she think clearly when left and right, there seemed to be other girls at HER side?
1. Fan Girls

A/N: Totally have forgotten about this story as I got carried away with work and later on, studies. At the moment, I'm rebelling from some people at work haha ;) because I'm annoyed. I'll just make them wait a bit longer before I give the output they were asking (meanie me, I know! ;) But really, who wouldn't be annoyed when they didn't know what they want at the beginning of work. They told me to do things their way, so I followed it even if it was really hard. And then when everything was done, they suddenly told me to change everything! Annoying! Really annoying! ;(

Ah, sorry, I'm ranting again, am I not? ;) I'm away here for long and when I come back, I bombard you with complaints haha ;) Despite the complaints, I like my job ;) I'm comfortable with where I am so that compensates the minor bumps here and there.

Anyway, it just occurred to me all of a sudden to post a story here (despite being busy – aren't we all? ;) but be warned that it might even take me longer to update. As I was saying, I remembered this story in my file so I thought I'd pop in MSGM fanfics once more haha (just like a mushroom). As for this story, as I was reading this chapter, I realized that this event takes off after the cultural festival at Lillian, where Yumi and Yuuki played the lead roles (Episode 2 of Season 4, I think. I can't remember it clearly). Well, can't blame me for forgetting, I wrote this story exactly 1 year and 7 months ago, if the date in Yash (my laptop) isn't lying. In fact, it might be even older because at that time, I just got Yash (yes, I stole him from the store haha kidding ;) and naturally, I transferred all my files from my friend's laptop to him. Nah, whatever. Just try to enjoy, folks ;)

I don't own Sachiko, Yumi and co. You do know who owns them, right?

And, this is my 24th MSGM fics (discounting _Pillow_). **Read at your own risk!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"**Womanizer"**

_-Arvendell-_

**Chapter 1. Fan Girls

* * *

**

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi's eyes widened with surprise. Red tinge appeared in her cheeks. Her tongue was tied. She was confused.

Well, who could blame Yumi? No one had taught her how to react when she was in a situation like what she was facing at the moment. It hadn't even crossed her mind that it would happen to her.

Ever.

She had never thought that a time would come that she would be in a situation like this. She was just an ordinary high school girl. If it was her Onee-sama, the elegant, smart and incredibly rich Ogasawara Sachiko, she would definitely understand. It was expected. It was a fact for Sachiko to be in a situation like this.

However, she, Yumi?

"Uhm..." Yumi internally scolded herself for not knowing what to say or do.

"Please, Rosa Chinensis en bouton?" Begged by one.

Rosa Chinensis en bouton was Yumi's title as the little sister of a member of Lillian Academy's student body, the Yamayurikai. She was the little sister of the current Rosa Chinensis, Ogasawara Sachiko.

"Ah..." Yumi paused. It would have been easy to say yes. Why couldn't she just say it?

But Yumi was really uncomfortable with the situation. She wasn't used to being the center of attention!

'_This is Onee-sama's and the others' fault!'_ Yumi accused in her mind.

She immediately took back the words, however. How could she say that against the others? It wasn't entirely their fault. It wasn't her Onee-sama's fault if she was so naïve as to fell in Sachiko's subtle manipulation.

Now, just a day after the cultural festival where she performed a lead role in the Yamayurikai play, she was flocked with fellow students. They were smiling at her, shyly or boldly. They were greeting her. They were praising her. And they were asking for a photo with her! Was being the lead of a play results to something like this? All of a sudden, she was famous!

Wait.

She had first become the talk in school before, during her first year when her life got entangled with the star of Lillian who later became her Onee-sama. Come to think of it, it also happened around the Cultural Festival time, though it happened before the play she had also been part of due to unexpected circumstances. It was very much related to Sachiko, too.

'_Onee-sama...'_

Speaking of Onee-sama, if Sachiko saw her like this, poorly handling the situation, she might scold her or worse, get disappointed with her. She had to do something fast! Hadn't she learned something, anything, from her Onee-sama all these times?

Yumi straightened her back and cleared her throat. The students flocking around her suddenly became quiet at her actions. She fought hard not to fidget with the eager anticipation of the people surrounding her.

"Sure. I'll talk to Tsutako-san..." Yumi paused. At the first word that left her lips, the happy squeals and thanks floated in the air. Despite everything, she couldn't help but giggle at their enthusiasm, a permanent blush embedded in her face.

If only Yumi knew what her stuttering, blushing and innocent nature, were doing to the students around her, she might have decided to learn how to be expressionless like her Onee-sama. As it was, she wasn't, so the students that admired her had increased ever since she became known in the school.

* * *

"Where's Yumi-chan?" Hasekura Rei, another member of the Yamayurikai and was called Rosa Foetida, asked Shimazu Yoshino, her little sister, and Toudou Shimako, another member of the Yamayurikai and was called Rosa Gigantea, as soon as they entered the meeting room. The two were classmates of Yumi. She asked the question because it was unusual for the three second years to not come to the Rosa Mansion together. The Rose Mansion was the place where the members of the Yamayurikai met.

Sachiko paused from writing and looked at Yoshino and Shimako questioningly.

"The price of fame and overtly kind," Yoshino answered as she placed her book bag in a chair.

Rei raised her brows and said knowingly, "Again?"

"Yes. Again," Yoshino answered, nodding to emphasize the point.

"I thought by now they had settled down. It's been weeks since we had the cultural festival. I was wrong. Yumi-san seemed to gather more fan girls as days passed by," Shimako said with a smile.

"Aren't you two the same with her?" Rei asked.

"Yes. But we're not like Yumi-san," Yoshino said.

At Sachiko's questioning look, Rei explained to her friend, "To Shimako, I guess they're just too shy to be persistent on her because let's face it, they're intimidated with her good looks and serene nature. They're worried to approach her, afraid that they might disturb her or something. While Yoshino, she could scare the others easily. Something that I could never imagine Yumi-chan doing."

"I'm not scary! I just say what I want," Yoshino defended, pouting at her Onee-sama slash cousin.

"You don't have restraint. You can't hold your tongue even when it's necessary," Rei said dryly.

"At least it serves me well. I can have peace of mind unlike Yumi-san," Yoshino answered with a huff.

"Did someone say my name?" Yumi asked breathlessly as she entered the room. "Good day, everyone, Onee-sama," she greeted. She paused from walking towards a chair beside Sachiko when she noticed everyone looking at her. "W-what? Am I that late?" She asked worriedly. She glanced at her watch. She was on time with the meeting.

Well, barely on time.

"Why don't you take a seat first, Yumi-chan? It looks like you've ran all the way here," Rei suggested.

"N-not really. Thank you," Yumi said though she doubted anyone believed her. She could just imagine her face, still red from embarrassment and from hurriedly coming here plus her hair must be a little messy. She almost jumped from her seat when something soft touched her temple.

"Be still, Yumi."

Yumi froze in her seat. It was just her Onee-sama wiping sweat in her face with her impeccable handkerchief.

No.

Not 'just' her Onee-sama.

It was her Onee-sama!

"Y-yes, Onee-sama," Yumi said meekly, her face aflame. She didn't notice Yoshino stifling a giggle nor did she noticed Rei and Shimako trying to suppress a smile. She was very much focused on Sachiko. Surely she would get a scolding for being untidy and...

"Since Noriko-chan is here, let's start the meeting," Sachiko said.

Yumi looked around in surprise. She hadn't noticed Nijou Noriko, Shimako's little sister, coming in. She hadn't even noticed that Sachiko was done wiping her sweat! She was so distracted! At other times, she would have enjoyed her beloved Onee-sama's act of taking care of her. However, she was so worried of getting scolded that she missed the chance!

Still, the thought of Sachiko being kind to her brought a bout of affection within Yumi. Her Onee-sama was really something!

* * *

Sachiko and Yumi walked together towards the gate. Yumi was nervous, glancing at her Onee-sama every once in a while in what she hoped as surreptitious way. Sachiko hadn't said a word since they left the Rose Mansion.

"Onee-sama..." Yumi tried to break the silence. She was unable to continue speaking when she noticed a group of students whispering and giggling while glancing shyly at them. No. Cut that out. They were looking at her Onee-sama walking elegantly.

Yumi's musing was stopped when another group of students greeted her and Sachiko.

"Good day, Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Chinensis en bouton."

"Good day," Sachiko and Yumi said in unison.

Yumi couldn't help but stifle a giggle when after passing the group of students, she heard them started talking excitedly about greeting and being greeted by the Red Rose sisters.

"Rosa Chinensis en bouton is beautiful just like Rosa Chinensis."

"Eh!" Yumi squeaked when she heard those words. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the source of the voice but before she could see who had spoken, Sachiko told her to stop dawdling.

Blushing, Yumi hurriedly followed Sachiko who had gained a long distance from her. As she did so, she heard another words that made her blush all the more.

"Yumi-sama is so cute when she blushes!"

"No! She's the cutest when she smiles!"

Embarrassed to the roots of her hair, Yumi walked away in hurried steps.

* * *

Sachiko heard everything. She had heard those words before, even recently after Yumi had became her little sister. It didn't bother her. In fact, she silently agreed with them. Yumi was adorable and charming when she was blushing.

Recently though, Sachiko heard those words more frequently, aside from the words nice, approachable and so on. Yumi had attracted admirers like a blossoming flower attracted bees. It wasn't Yumi's fault if people were drawn to her. Wasn't she among them who were taken by Yumi's good nature and charm? She was proud to be Yumi's big sister.

"Yumi is really famous," Sachiko said to the younger girl.

"Eh? No, no, I'm not," Yumi denied, waving her hands for emphasis, the fading blush in her cheeks returning.

"Don't be too modest," Sachiko said, a hint of smile in her eyes.

"Onee-sama," Yumi protested.

"I hope you wouldn't forget about me, Yumi," Sachiko said playfully.

"Of course I won't! I mean...Onee-sama," Yumi protested once again, though now a smile was in her lips. Sachiko was being playful. She rarely saw her like that so it made her really happy. Plus, it seemed that Sachiko wasn't going to scold her.

"Don't worry, Onee-sama, I'll greet you on TV frequently when I became famous," Yumi joked. She and Sachiko shared a quiet giggle at her words. Yumi forgot about her discomfort of having too many fan girls to deal with. For now, she enjoyed the moment with her beloved Onee-sama.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Somehow, I feel like my writing style had changed from when the last time I wrote this. However, because I'm lazy, not to mention busy, I'm leaving this as it is. I just did a few changes here and there. That's probably what I'm going to do with the rest of the chapters ;)

As to why this idea came to me, when I wrote this story, well, at that time, I think Britney Spears just released her album (I can't remember clearly haha;) and since I enjoyed the beat of her songs, I managed to have this, especially after hearing Circus (which I liked a lot!). Yes folks, I followed this story with a sequel entitled _Circus_, but that's for the later time, right? For now, let's just enjoy being _womanizer_ haha ;) Who knows, if I feel like it, I might follow _Circus_ with _3_ haha (stop thinking Arvendell, or you'll have your hands full with all the things that you want to write ;)

Why and how Yumi is a 'womanizer' in this story, which will probably be explained in the later part (I hope!). Sorry, I'm just not so sure about a lot of things here haha how unreliable of me ;)

Well then, I'm going back to work! I don't know when I'm going to update, since my exam and reporting will happen in the same day on the first week of September, and I haven't started yet with my 3-inch thick readings ;(

Oh, and before I forgot again, thanks to _devilhamster_ for dropping comments on my previous stories here even if it has been a long time since I posted them. I really appreciate the effort and time you've given to review them ;) _Maraming salamat!_ Thanks a lot!

Until next time, my dear folks! ;)

_-23 August 2010-_

_3:55 PM_


	2. Tsutako and Mami

A/N: **Honulicious**, _ChronoCresentFlames_, **choki-choki**, _Silver Ice Bullet_, **Sailor Natsuki**, _lilgumba_, **Hikaru-wa-shiawase-ni-eien-ni**, _Misuzu_, **krugern**, _Slyfox00_, **Octave**, _Catarina Luz_, **kurakami**, _devilhamster_, **LadyJ07**, _Bumble Monkey_, and **1Nowhat** – thanks for the warm welcome/review ;) It was worth it to post again here ;)

Remember my complaints last time? I've given it all to the 'annoying' people haha (that's our secret, okay? ;) So now that I have some free time (until the big boss talks to me, that is) while at the office, which I spent the first one hour and half reviewing for my exam, but since it got to the point where the office got noisy so I couldn't concentrate anymore, I chose to do this instead. Well, I was trying to improve my knowledge and skills about certain software earlier, but due to some limitations, I had to stop. I probably need a newer version of the software hmp. Since I don't feel like browsing the internet, I had to focus my attention somewhere, and that's when it hit me. Why not do something I enjoy and others could enjoy, too, right? ;) So here's chapter 2 for you, folks.

And before I forgot again, I dedicate this story to a friend here in FFN who passed away two and a half weeks ago, and who, for the last time, told me that I should continue writing and posting stories that make people happy here, no matter how limited the number of those people are. And so here I am again. I know that I can hardly maintain a continuous communication with people here, but a word from here and there, I think, is enough, right? ;)

That friend, she was such a nice person that even if we hadn't met (because she lived half-way across the globe), she kindly offered a helping hand during the difficult times of my life. Well, I settled for a help in securing a replacement of my lost copies of MSGM Season II ;) It was enough for me. The rest, I believed I handled just fine and hopefully will continue to do so ;)

**Zhensu** – this is for you, wherever you are...

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 2. Tsutako and Mami

* * *

**

* * *

"H-hey, Tsutako-san! Stop that please!" Yumi said as she tried to cover her face.

Ace photographer Takeshima Tsutako, however, didn't pay attention. She continued taking photos of Yumi, much to the latter's discomfort.

"Good day, Yumi, Tsutako-san."

The reluctant subject and the eager photographer stopped from their photo session and turned to the person who had spoken.

"Good day, Onee-sama," Yumi greeted.

"Good day, Rosa Chinensis," Tsutako greeted accompanied by taking a shot of Sachiko.

"You two are going to be late. You should finish quickly," Sachiko said.

Yumi sighed with relief at Sachiko's appearance and words. She had a reason now to escape from Tsutako and her vicious camera. Although it wasn't much of an escape since they were classmates. Nevertheless, she took the chance no matter how short-lived it was. Besides, she would be with her Onee-sama.

Tsutako took a few more shots of Yumi alone and of Yumi with Sachiko before saying that she would follow Yumi later. No doubt in Yumi's mind that Tsutako would take a few more photos of reluctant or unsuspecting subjects.

"Thank you, Onee-sama," Yumi said as soon as Tsutako was out of earshot.

"For what?" Sachiko asked though she knew the answer already.

"You saved me from Tsutako-san for now. I don't know why she always takes photos of me. They are embarrassing shots most of the time," Yumi complained, her brows furrowed cutely.

"You could just say no if you don't want her to take your photos," Sachiko said evenly.

"I already did. Several times already. But she wouldn't listen," Yumi said with a frown, thinking about how to deal with Tsutako later.

Sachiko paused from walking and turned to look at Yumi.

Confused, Yumi did the same.

"You have to mean it when you say no, Yumi."

"B-but I meant it when I said it," Yumi stammered. Was Sachiko angry? Maybe it was a mistake to say her trouble to her Onee-sama. It looked like Sachiko wasn't in a good mood this morning. She was so relieved for the older girl's presence that she had forgotten for a while that Sachiko wasn't a morning person.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama," Yumi apologized quietly.

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong to me," Sachiko said seriously. She gently reached for Yumi's tie and fixed it, even though it didn't need fixing.

"What I'm trying to say is you need to be firmer when you say something so that they won't misunderstand your intentions," Sachiko continued after she let go of Yumi's tie.

"I'm sorry," Yumi said again before she could stop herself. She smiled at Sachiko nervously, half-expecting to get scolded. What Sachiko said was true. She had tried it many times already but it was difficult! She didn't know what was wrong with her! Why people didn't take her seriously like when she said that she didn't want her photos taken all the time…

Or not wanting to be mugged for information or gossips, Yumi thought as she saw Yamaguchi Mami, another classmate of her and a member of Lillian's Newspaper Club, talking, or more like interviewing, some students.

"Do you want me to talk to Tsutako-san?" Sachiko asked, drawing Yumi's attention away from Mami.

"Huh? Oh no, there's no need to trouble yourself, Onee-sama. I'll handle her," Yumi said quickly.

"If you say so. I know you don't want me to interfere but if you need my help, just say so," Sachiko said as they separated in the corridor, both heading to their respective classrooms.

Yumi said a hasty thank you before she turned to her classroom. There was no doubt in her mind that if Sachiko talked to Tsutako, the latter would lessen her _harassment_ on her. Involving Sachiko would mean that there would be changes. However, she didn't want to subject anyone, including Tsutako, to Sachiko's wrath if she ever lost her temper. They wouldn't know how to handle her. Heck, she hardly knew how to handle her own Onee-sama. Besides, it was her _battle_, not Sachiko's. She wasn't some child that needed protection from someone all the time.

Amidst the swirling thoughts in Yumi's mind, one thing chose to stay. The fact that Sachiko had chosen to ask her first instead of doing it without her knowledge like she did before they became sisters, made her unexpectedly happy. No doubt it was Sachiko's way of telling her that she wouldn't interfere in her affairs as long as it wasn't critical, that Sachiko trusted her to be able to handle things on her own. She smiled brightly for the rest of the morning, not even Tsutako's camera or Mami's notes did affect her mood.

* * *

When Yumi arrived at the Rose Mansion breathless followed by the giggling Yoshino, the others thought that she was hounded and chased by her fan girls again.

"Are they being persistent again?" Rei asked with teasing eyes.

"Persistent isn't the right word, Rei-chan. It's more like a leech who wouldn't let go until it had sucked all the blood in you," Yoshino said with a giggle.

"Yoshino-san!"

"Leech? So it wasn't the fan girls. Was it Tsutako-chan?" Sachiko asked with a frown, remembering Yumi's predicament that morning.

"Oh no, not her, Onee-sama," Yumi answered quickly.

"Then who it is?"

"Let me guess. Mami-sama?" Noriko said.

"How did you know?" Yumi asked with surprised eyes.

"I saw the three of you together. Mami-sama was talking to you while Yoshino-sama was watching not too far from you," Noriko explained.

"Right, Yoshino-san wouldn't even help me escape from Mami-san. She just watched there like the good friend that she is," Yumi said to her friend accusingly.

Yoshino grinned in return, unperturbed by her friend's accusation.

"It was quite enjoyable to watch, really. I don't know what is it in you, Yumi-san, but you attract people like flowers attract bees," Yoshino teased, giggling as Yumi flushed.

"You said before that it was because I am f-famous and too kind. Now you say you don't know. Which is which, Yoshino-san?" Yumi said, embarrassed to refer to herself as famous.

"That's right. You're too kind for your own good, Yumi-san."

Yumi sighed. Yoshino wasn't helping her at all. In fact, she was sure that the latter was having fun at her predicament.

"Yumi, how about Tsutako-chan? Is she still..." Sachiko didn't need to finish her question. Yumi's face said it all. She sighed.

"I can't say that Yumi-san is doing it on purpose," Yoshino asked.

"What? I'm not doing it on purpose! It's not..."

"I know, Yumi-san. That's why I said I can't say that you're doing it on purpose," Yoshino said, cutting Yumi's protests, a playful smile plastered in her lips.

"Don't tell me it's that 'attract' thing again," Yumi continued to protest.

"What else could it be? Do you want me to say that you're seducing people that's why they like you? Hmm...Maybe that was it. You're seducing them!" Yoshino teased mercilessly.

"What? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Stop it already, Yoshino. It wasn't Yumi-chan's fault if people like her. In fact, it would surprise me if a person doesn't like her," Rei interrupted the loud exchange, their actions unbecoming if Sachiko's furrowed brows was an indication.

"Because Yumi-san is nice, pretty and kind-hearted," Shimako said with a smile, joining the conversation.

At every word that left Shimako's lips, the color of Yumi's face darkened with embarrassment and she sputtered incoherent words that earned fits of giggles from her classmates, Rei and Noriko.

In most of the exchange, Sachiko had listened only. Her mind was idly thinking, processing everything she had heard and of what she knew. Since Tsutako always took photos of Yumi, then she must have lots of Yumi's photos. What was she going to do with those photos? Was she keeping those photos for collection? Was she staring at those photos when she was alone?

A surge of possessiveness welled within Sachiko. No one had the right to have vast collections of Yumi's photos! Except maybe her family and...Well...She refused to include herself even if she was Yumi's big sister.

Aside from Tsutako, there was also Mami. Since Yumi was well-known at the school, Mami always followed her around and asked many questions for a scoop. Did she know about Yumi more than she did?

Sachiko felt another wave of possessiveness. She was confused with the feeling. She couldn't explain it. And since she couldn't understand it, she got irritated. To whom, she didn't know. Yet. Her eyes drifted to the flustered Yumi as their friends teased her good-naturedly. And despite herself, Sachiko couldn't help but think that Yumi really looked adorable when she was like that.

* * *

* * *

A/N: There you go. Really, the writing style is different from my current style anymore, because this story, as I've said before, was written more than a year ago. But I'm happy that despite that, people still enjoyed the story.

Since I have essays, reports and exam coming, not to mention work, I'll update whenever I can, okay? ;)

Have a nice day!

_-Arvendell-_

_27 August 2010 _

_1:50 PM_


	3. Yamayurikai Members

A/N: The boss was so nice as to let me have a break from work this morning so after spending most of it reviewing (and feeling like my head is going to explode already with all the information I have reviewed since last week) I decided to take a break from it.

You do know that reviews really motivate me, so before we move on to the story, let me say my thanks to you, nice folks: **lilgumba**, _PureWiings_, **Honulicious**, _devilhamster_, **elfspirit7**, _Artistia_, **Octave**, _ChronoCresentFlames_, **baekjool**, H_ikaru-wa-shiawase-ni-eien-ni_, **Catarina Luz**, _LadyJ07_, **kurakami**, _Phen Name_, **thyrokio**, _Debi Law_, **Ressey101**, _1Nowhat_, and **crazy-music-monkey**.

I have an urge to write again, a new story, which I haven't done for MSGM since the epilogue of _Alphabet_, but I don't have that much time for now. Besides, I shouldn't try to escape school works all the time, right? ;) It's my priority right now aside from work. It's really important to me. I hope my Saturday would turn out fine: a report in the morning, mid-term exam in the afternoon, and group work after exam until midnight (sigh)

Anyway, let's move on to the story. Remember, to take the scenes lightly ;) They are meant for fun ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 3. The Yamayurikai Members

* * *

**

* * *

"Why not?" Yoshino asked heatedly. She was glaring at Rei. The two of them were having their usual spat. Yoshino was, as usual, uncontrollable as she raised her voice a notch.

"I've explained it already, Yoshino. How many times do I have to say it before you would understand that you shouldn't rush on things and do as you like," Rei said with exasperation, tittering at the edge of losing her cool.

"What's going on?" Yumi whispered to Shimako, her eyes following the exchange, from one person to the other. She had arrived at the Rose Mansion with Yoshino and Rei arguing loudly. They hadn't even noticed her coming nor greeting everyone nor sitting between Sachiko and Shimako which was at the opposite side of the table where the arguing sisters were situated.

"Just the usual," Shimako answered, unaffected. She had stopped paying attention at the Yellow Rose sisters after the first two minutes of the argument. She and Sachiko continued with what they were doing like nothing was happening at the other side of the room.

Yumi nodded in understanding as she, too, albeit reluctantly, followed Sachiko and Shimako's lead. Yoshino was being her stubborn and hard-headed self and Rei was being her protective self. There was nothing new about it.

The loud argument lasted for a couple of minutes before it was replaced by a silent war. As much as they were used to it, Yumi finally decided to interfere.

"I remember I have a book due today. Yoshino-san, would you like to come with me?" She asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped the council room. She fidgeted uncomfortably when everyone's attention was turned to her, while Yoshino's expression relaxed. The latter nodded in agreement and without looking at Rei, headed to the door.

"Excuse us, everyone," Yumi said before she followed Yoshino.

* * *

When Yumi and Yoshino returned to the Rose Mansion, the latter's mood was better. She was even grinning while Yumi was protesting, albeit with a smile in her lips.

"What did we miss?" Shimako asked, curious.

"You should have seen Yumi-san, Shimako-san," Yoshino answered as she went and stood beside Rei who eyed her warily, bracing herself for another exchange of heated words. The latter was taken aback with what Yoshino said next.

"Onee-sama, please excuse me for my behaviour earlier. I'll try to do as you said next time," Yoshino apologized.

"I'm glad," Rei answered in shock. She was taken aback by the changed in mood of her hard-headed yet beloved cousin and little sister. She briefly wondered if Yoshino had another thing planned in her sleeves that she should be wary of. However, when her cousin grinned at her, she couldn't help but smile back and all her worries dissolved.

"They just love to give us a headache, don't they?" Noriko said with amusement, having arrived earlier and learned from Shimako happened when she commented on the absence of Yumi and Yoshino. She wasn't new either to the arguments that would erupt from time to time between the Yellow Rose sisters.

"Yes. It's a good thing we have Yumi-san to always make the atmosphere lighter," Shimako agreed, smiling faintly at Yumi who smiled back with embarrassment, once again being put in a spot. She seemed to always be in the spot, whether for unpleasant or pleasant reasons.

"Yumi-sama's presence is enough to break the tension," Noriko added.

"Hey, cut it out, Shimako-san, Noriko-chan," Yumi protested with a slight blush.

"See? When she looks like that, people couldn't help but smile," Noriko continued with teasing eyes.

"You sounded like a love-struck person, Noriko-chan," Yoshino said, deciding that she had been quiet enough already. The opportunity to tease Yumi because of her reactions was something that she wouldn't let pass.

"And she looks just like it," Rei added, wanting to get back at the others who were always teasing her for her and Yoshino's frequent spats. Sadly, that person at the moment was Yumi.

"Beware, Noriko-chan, or Shimako-san would be jealous of Yumi."

Before either Noriko or Shimako could respond to Yoshino, they were interrupted by the pouting Yumi.

"How come it's always me?"

"Sorry, Yumi-sama," Noriko apologized, though to Yumi's opinion, she didn't look sorry at all because she was grinning at her.

"Just to show you how sorry I am, I'll make you some tea, Yumi-sama," Noriko added with twinkling eyes.

"Hey! Why it's only Yumi-san?" Yoshino protested, a mocked scowl in her face.

"Because Yumi-chan is nice and cute, and you're not," Rei teased.

"Watch out what you say, Onee-sama," Yoshino warned with a giggle.

In all the playful exchanged, someone at the room had kept her silence. Sachiko heard it all but chose to keep herself busy. Or more like pretended to be busy. There was nothing wrong that every one of their friends liked Yumi. It was perfectly natural. They wouldn't have become Yumi's friends if they didn't like Yumi. However, all these talking about how cute and nice and love-struck had struck something in her mind. There must be something wrong with her. Suddenly, she was experiencing the feeling of possessiveness, something that seemed to frequently appear lately.

"You know what, I really believe Yumi-san had put a spell on people around her," Yoshino commented, still occupied at teasing Yumi.

"Why would you say that?" Yumi asked, confused.

"Everyone likes Yumi-sama," Noriko answered.

"That's not true!" Again, Yumi protested, the red in her face intensifying

"Really? How could you prove that?" Yoshino challenged.

"Uhm...I don't know. How about you, how could you prove it?" As Yumi asked the question, she realized what would be the answer already.

The fan girls.

"Not only the fan girls, Yumi-san," Yoshino said, reading Yumi's mind.

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten the photography club and newspaper club? And of course, there's still us," Yoshino said teasingly. "Yumi-san..." she added with a ridiculously adoring sigh, earning chuckles from everyone except Yumi and of course, Sachiko.

"Y-yoshino-san!" As usual, Yumi found herself at a loss for words when it came to bantering with the others. They always joined together to tease her.

"I'm going on ahead. How about you, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she stacked her notes carefully, effectively stopping the on-going banter with Yumi at the losing end.

"I'm going, too, Onee-sama," Yumi said, eager to yet again escape a situation she didn't know how to handle properly.

The others remained at the council room as the Red Rose sisters bade their goodbyes. They even let Yumi leave with an embarrassing, to Yumi's opinion, goodbye by pretending to be crestfallen about her leaving. As soon as Yumi and Sachiko were out of earshot, though, they looked at each other questioningly.

"Have you noticed lately?" Yoshino asked the other remaining people at the room.

"Yes. Sachiko-sama seems to be deep in thought most of the time."

"Do you think it has something to do with Yumi-sama?"

"I asked her before but you know her, if she didn't want to share it yet, she could easily twist the truth around," Rei answered thoughtfully.

"I'm sure it has something to do with Yumi-san," Yoshino said confidently after moments of silence. Everyone looked at her with questioning faces.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know. Let's wait and see."

* * *

Walking together in silence seemed to happen more frequent than before, Yumi observed as she walked a couple of steps behind Sachiko. She was sure that something was bothering her Onee-sama. She wanted to know what it was so she could help her in the best way she could. However, Sachiko's demeanour caused her to hesitate in asking questions. Nevertheless, she believed that she shouldn't let this silence linger on. What if Sachiko needed her help? She didn't want a repeat of what happened between them when Sachiko's grandmother was ill.

"I'm sorry, Yumi."

"...?"

There went her Onee-sama. Always ahead of Yumi.

"Sorry for what, Onee-sama?" She asked, confusion written all over her face.

"I haven't been myself lately. I know I'm making you worry. Please don't. It's nothing that I can't handle. I will tell you everything when the time is right."

Sachiko said it in such a confident manner that Yumi couldn't disagree.

"Promise?"

A smile touched Sachiko's lips as Yumi looked at her expectantly.

"I promise."

A smile broke Yumi's lips. Her worry had lessened. If Sachiko said so, then she believed her.

"Thank you, Onee-sama."

Feeling happy and relieved, Yumi hooked her right arm on Sachiko's left arm and gazed at Sachiko shyly yet lovingly.

Sachiko smiled back at Yumi. She was suddenly very happy. Yumi's smile, Yumi's look of affection, they were enough to comfort her increasingly getting confused mind. Why was she bothered with the others adoring Yumi? Yumi cared for her. Yumi was her little sister. She was closer to her than the others were. There was nothing to worry about. Yumi wouldn't exchange her for another. With those thought in her head, she finally relaxed totally.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Wish me luck on my Saturday-hell-of-a-day! ;) I want it to be over so I can return to my normal days and nights!

Until next time, folks! ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_02 September 2010 _

_12:05 PM  
_


	4. Touko and Kanako

A/N: Truly folks, you do have a way of making me smile or laugh ;) Comments from you are a very much welcome relief. Since I believe in incentives, and like incentives a lot haha, I'm returning the favour by posting this chapter right after my head got drained by my exam. It was frustrating because I think I had information overload but when the exam came, I would have been able to answer it even without reading a single page of the 3-inch reading materials and had just relied on my notes :( Oh well, it will probably come out on the final exam so it is fine. Anyway, back to the topic. Thanks a lot – **PureWiings**, _ChronoCresentFlames_, **crazy-music-monkey**, _devilhamster_, **Octave**, _Artistia_, **elfspirit7**, _lilgumba_, **Catarina Luz**, _Hikaru-wa-shiawase-ni-eien-ni_, **Honulicious**, _LadyJ07_, **kurakami**, and _1Nowhat_. A warm welcome back to **Spikesagitta**. You did take your sweet time before appearing again in FFN huh ;) Nevertheless, I think you still hold the title of the person who had posted the most number of comments in all of my stories and if I recall it correctly, you are the first person who reviewed my story here in FFN ;).

Okay, now we go on to the story ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 4. Touko and Kanako

* * *

**

* * *

Sachiko was frowning.

Sachiko was bothered.

That led to Sachiko getting irritated.

It was nothing at first. Or more like it had settled down for a bit, only to come back, more intense than last time. She couldn't understand it. Or more like, she dismissed it as something unimportant, or maybe something that was dangerous to tread upon. Whatever it was though, it came back and was troubling her enough to bring a frown prominently present in her beautiful face.

"Yumi-sama, do you need something else?" Hosokawa Kanako, a tall first year who was lending a hand at the Yamayurikai members, asked as she refilled Yumi's tea cup. She was visiting the Rose Mansion, like she had done in the past, even after the cultural festival was over where her wager with Yumi ended.

"Nothing else. Thank you, Kanako-chan. You're really hard-working," Yumi said, flashing a smile to the younger yet taller girl.

"I just have some free time to lend a hand, that's all, Yumi-sama," Kanako answered with a faint blush.

"Don't be so modest. You've always help me, us, in the past. Oh I know," Yumi exclaimed as she thought about something. "Why don't we go out some time and I'll treat you to an ice cream or something? I'll ask Touko-chan to come along. I owe you two a lot," she said happily.

If Kanako had any protests about going out with Touko despite being with Yumi, it was disarmed by Yumi's smile. Still blushing, she nodded in agreement.

"That's great! I'll ask Touko-chan later!" Yumi said happily.

That settled, Yumi went back to what she was reading. Silence enveloped the meeting room of the Rose Mansion, sometimes only broken by scratching of papers. If anyone had noticed Kanako looking brighter after that short conversation, no one paid any heed. It was of no surprise to anyone how easy Yumi could do it to the person who was idolizing her. Though Yumi and Kanako had disagreements before about Kanako placing Yumi on top of a pedestal to the point of what others might consider as madness, it was already solved. No matter, Yumi was someone that Kanako admired the most among all the students in Lillian Academy. Again, that wasn't a new thing. A lot of student population admired Yumi, whether Yumi believed it or not.

* * *

"Touko-chan please, please," Yumi said again, this time accompanied by pleading eyes.

"How many times do I...oh please," Touko said the last words in exasperation. It was a mistake for her to look at Yumi. How could she possibly say no to that darn open and hopeful face of hers?

"You're coming, right?" Yumi said happily, sensing victory.

"Do I really have to...right, don't answer that."

With that said, Touko started to walk away.

"10:00 AM. Don't forget, Touko-chan," Yumi called before Touko got far from her.

Touko didn't turn around nor stop but she raised her hand to let Yumi know she heard her. That settled, Yumi went to the Rose Mansion with light steps and a smile in her lips.

* * *

"You're going with Yumi and Kanako-chan on Saturday?" Sachiko asked her cousin Touko casually after they had dinner. Touko's family came over to the Ogasawara Mansion to talk about business, as usual, leaving her and Touko to themselves at her room.

"I said yes because knowing Yumi-sama, she wouldn't stop until I did. It would be a bother," Touko said with mild sarcasm, though Sachiko couldn't be fooled. She understood her cousin enough to know that while the latter was annoyed, she also liked Yumi's attention on her. Even if most of the time she snapped or showed annoyance to Yumi, she knew her cousin cared for her. And Touko was more open with Yumi. She would blush at Yumi's attention despite her protests.

"Yes, Yumi's like that," Sachiko agreed, feeling a tinge of envy which she immediately squashed. Yumi seemed to act more free when she was with the others than when with her. Was she really that intimidating and unreachable? Hadn't she and Yumi been past to that stage already? Wasn't the near falling out of their relationship as sisters before thought them a lesson? Hadn't they become closer than before? So why was she having doubts now?

"Yumi-sama cares deeply of you, Sachiko-onee-sama," Touko said when Sachiko became quiet for a while. Though no emotion was shown in Sachiko's face, she could tell that something was bothering the older girl. And she was perceptive enough to know that it had something to do with her cousin's little sister.

"I know, Touko-chan," Sachiko replied quietly, still lost in thoughts.

"It's not like she'll leave you if she goes out with me or Kanako-san," Touko said, the last word spoken with distaste.

"Touko-chan..." Sachiko was about to disagree with Touko's assumption that she thought Yumi would leave her if she went out with anyone but her cousin beat her.

"You've been bothered lately. Your recent awareness of Yumi-sama's popularity had caused that, wasn't it?"

"Yumi can handle them. She's still having a hard time but it will be alright in no time."

Though Sachiko said it firmly, she had doubts. She had doubts if the fan girls could resist Yumi. They might be less persistent but they would be always present, she was sure of it. Besides, Yumi couldn't just say no to them. That was not in her nature. Neither Yumi could act cold against them as long as they hadn't done anything that would hurt her. So she shouldn't be jealo...bothered by the fan girls or anyone's closeness to Yumi.

* * *

Sachiko gazed at her watch for the nth time while scolding herself at the same time. She was irritated, irritated with herself already for acting irrational. She shouldn't be like this while Yumi was having fun with her cousin and Kanako. She shouldn't count the time until she could call Yumi's house and talk to her and know if she had arrived safe.

Sachiko was so engrossed with her mental battle that when someone knocked at her door, she was startled. She immediately composed herself before she answered and let a servant in.

"A phone call from Miss Fukuzawa, Miss Sachiko."

Expressionless, Sachiko thanked the servant before she spoke to Yumi.

"Onee-sama, I hope I didn't disturb you," came Yumi's hesitant voice.

"It's alright, Yumi."

There was a moment of silence, before Yumi spoke again.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, Onee-sama," Yumi bravely said, not knowing how her words made Sachiko's heart skipped a beat.

"Really? How did your date go?"

"It was fun! Touko-chan and Kanako-chan rarely talked to each other but I believed they had fun. We went to the..."

As Yumi went on what happened with her date with Touko and Kanako, the pang of jealo...possessiveness crawled in Sachiko's heart no matter how much she tried to fight it. She might have lingering doubt about Kanako's closeness to Yumi, but to feel it to her cousin, too? Something was definitely wrong with her. Something that she had to deal with soon before it truly affected her relationship with Yumi and everyone.

"I hope I could go out with you, too, sometime, Onee-sama."

Yumi's words brought Sachiko back to the present, making her forget any negative thoughts.

"Yumi..."

"Yes, Onee-sama?"

"We will set a date when we're both free."

A gasp of surprise at the other line told Sachiko that Yumi didn't expect her to agree that easily. The happiness that she felt when Yumi said she wanted to go out with her was marred by the thought that Yumi didn't think she wanted to go out with her. Once again, negative thoughts, doubts, plagued her mind.

"Let's talk about the details some other time, Yumi," Sachiko said a bit sternly. She probably made Yumi worry again with that, but she wanted to stop talking to Yumi for now before she said something that would hurt both of them, something that she would surely regret. She had to collect herself first. She had to control the chaos within her first. She didn't want to hurt Yumi more than she was already doing.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Well, my Saturday-hell-of-a-day had passed by, and just when I thought I could breathe easier (and could catch up to watching and reading), one of my group mates just had to drop that subject so now, there are only two of us to work on our one-hour report for next week. It meant that his work assignment had to be divided between two people. I think more or less, my words to my friends before that I'd probably end up doing the entire report because my group mates hadn't done anything since we had chosen the topic is finally coming true :( Really, we have known our topic since the first week of July, and I have done my part on the report (I spent one week for it because of the bulk of readings), but my group mates, they haven't accomplish even a single paragraph regarding the topic yet huhu and I provided them materials before, too. Anyway, there's no use getting annoyed (but I still am, hmp). I'm going to spend my time to that report until next week, well, before this Friday anyway so that by the end of the week, we have everything ready and have just to prepare for the actual presentation. That usually drains my energy because I dislike speaking in front of the class. No matter how well I know the subject or everything that I have to discuss, when it comes down to that moment, my mind just goes blank and I can't process anything when I am being asked with questions haha ;)

So then, I'm not sure about updating again this week. We'll see how fast I could work on our report, and how worried I will be next week haha ;)

Well, have a nice week! I'm still looking forward to my normal days and nights!

_-Arvendell-_

_06 September 2010_

_2:20 PM_


	5. Sei

A/N: **Honulicious**, _PureWiings_, **crazy-music-monkey**, _Spikesagitta_, **devilhamster**, _Debi Law_, **Artistia**, _LadyJ07_, **ChronoCresentFlames**, _lilgumba_, **LJ Bard**, _Octave_, **kurakami**, _MelHellion_, **lavanderseyes**, _Bumble Monkey_, and wow, **krugern** and _Chinensis' Fan_ – thanks! You do really know how to encourage a person to update, don't you folks? ;) It's luck that I don't have much workload this afternoon since I can do this. Well, I would have done it earlier but then the electricity conspired against me so I couldn't use the computer for more than an hour.

So here's the next chapter. Take it easy guys! (Haha says by someone who didn't sleep much last night due to school work ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 5. Sei

* * *

**

* * *

If Sachiko thought her emotions were so confusing and conflicting already, it was nothing compared to what she witnessed one afternoon while she was walking towards the Rose Mansion. She was lost in her thoughts, as usual about Yumi, when it was broken by the very familiar voice of that said person followed by another familiar voice. A frown immediately made way to her face as she turned to see the source of the familiar voices.

Not her, she pleaded.

Not now.

Not now when she was having troubles with her feelings already.

However, Sachiko's plea wasn't granted.

Her frown deepened at the sight that greeted her.

"I've missed my teddy bear," Satou Sei, former Yamayurikai member and Shimako's Onee-sama, exclaimed playfully as she hugged Yumi tight.

"Sei-sama...can't breathe..." Yumi complained as she tried to break free. Only when she really was almost out of air that Sei loosened her arms around her.

"So, how are you doing, Yumi-chan? I haven't seen you lately?" Sei asked without letting go of Yumi.

Yumi turned in Sei's arms to face her. To anyone who was looking, they seemed like lovers who couldn't let go of each other.

"I'm fine, Sei-sama. I've been busy about school and Yamayurikai lately," Yumi said, a smile accompanied by a blush adorned her cheeks. She would have pulled away from Sei's embrace, worried what others would think if they saw them like this. However, knowing the older person, Sei might do something drastic and more embarrassing on her part and she didn't like that. She looked around as best as she could while in Sei's arms just to check anyway, and sighed with relief when she saw that no one was round. The other students were still either at their classrooms, homeroom duties, club activities, or other matters. Whatever the reasons were, she was glad that the place was still deserted.

"I heard you had a date with gorgeous people this weekend. Why didn't you invite me to join? I'd like to go on a date with gorgeous girls, too," Sei said with twinkling eyes.

"Huh? Who told you that?" Yumi asked, trying to think of who might have told Sei. She was sure that only a few people knew about that date with Touko and Kanako.

"Oh, so you did? How mean," Sei said with a pout, pretending that she just found out about Yumi's date.

"Why would you say that and who told you?" Yumi asked, unaffected by Sei's childish display.

Sei chuckled.

"A cat did. So, you're really dating two beautiful girls? Yumi-chan, you could have invited me and gave the other girl instead of being greedy," Sei teased.

"W-what? I'm not greedy! And they were Touko-chan and Kanako-chan!" Yumi stammered, flustered with Sei's insinuation.

"Liar. So, what did Sachiko say?"

"I'm not lying and Onee-sama knew about it."

"Really? How did she react?"

Sei asked in a serious tone that made Yumi thought about Sachiko's reaction.

"Huh? Why did you ask? Of course Onee-sama had no problem with it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

Sei was being serious that Yumi doubted her own answer. But Sachiko was fine with it, wasn't she?

"Really. Sei-sama, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing," Sei said, now laughing at Yumi's confusion. "I just thought it would have been fun if Sachiko tried to kill them for dating you.

"I don't see anything funny. And don't say something like that about Onee-sama," Yumi said, confused. She let herself free from Sei's hug and put her hands in her hips and glared at Sei. "You're making fun of me."

"If Yumi-chan dated those two, then you should date me, too," Sei said, completely ignoring Yumi's words.

"Huh? Why did you say that?"

"What? You don't want to go on a date with me?"

"I-it's not like that. It's just that..." Yumi tried to explain but Sei cut her off.

"It's settled then. We'll go on a date."

"What? I didn't say that!" She cried out in protest, surprised with the turn of events. Sometimes, she had a hard time coping with Sei's pace.

"So you don't want to go out with me?"

"No!"

"You don't?" Sei asked, feigning hurt.

"No! I mean...that is..." Yumi sputtered. She groaned in frustration while Sei chuckled at her expense.

"Alright. I'll go easy on you. How about a kiss instead?" As Sei said it, she pulled Yumi closer and leaned to her face. She couldn't hold in a chuckle when she saw Yumi's eyes widened with shock.

"S-sei-sama..."

To make sure that Yumi wouldn't be able to escape, Sei held her jaw. Snickering, she leaned close to the frozen girl. However, right before her lips reached Yumi's, she detoured and instead blew on Yumi's ear. Then, she let go of the flustered Yumi and laughed boisterously.

"Sei-sama!" Yumi reprimanded with embarrassment and annoyance.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Besides, I don't want Sachiko to become a murderer, especially if the dead body is mine," Sei said, still laughing.

"What do you mean? What does Onee-sama has to do with this?"

Sei continued laughing at Yumi's confusion. When Yumi huffed in annoyance, she laughed all the more.

"If you continue looking like that, I might just kiss you for real," Sei teased.

Alarmed, Yumi stepped away from Sei much to the latter's further merriment.

"It's not funny, you know," Yumi complained, now a smile touching her lips. Sei hadn't changed in her nature. In fact, she thought the latter had gone from bad to worse for her part when it comes to teasing, and better for Sei's pleasure.

"I just missed seeing Yumi-chan's face," Sei said when she had better control of her laughter.

"You…"

"I haven't laughed like that since I last saw Yumi-chan," Sei continued, wiping the unshed tears in her eyes due to laughing too much.

Yumi's eyes held a tender look though her lips were pouting.

"At my expense, huh."

"Don't tell me you didn't miss it, Yumi-chan."

Yumi smiled, which turned into laughter as Sei looked at her with teasing eyes.

"I've missed you, too, Sei-sama. I'm glad I've seen you here."

"Well, I'm going now. You have to go, too, Yumi-chan."

"Yes."

Yumi stepped closer to Sei and gave her a hug. Afterwards, she watched Sei walked away before she went to her own destination. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened with horror. She was late! Sachiko would scold her!

* * *

Sachiko watched as Yumi sped away towards the Rose Mansion. Her thoughts were in turmoil.

What was Sei doing here? It was way far from where she knew Sei would pass through if she went to and fro the Lillian University.

And what more and worse, how dare she acted like that with Yumi like...like...and the kiss! She kissed Yumi! She was sure of it!

And Yumi, how could she allow it? Why did she allow it?

Fuming mad, Sachiko went out from the side of the building where she hid when she saw Sei and Yumi together. She knew it was impolite to spy on them, but she couldn't stop herself when she saw them. Her body just acted on its own, hiding instead of making her presence known to the two.

She hadn't heard what they were talking about, but she saw everything! How Sei hugged Yumi, and how Yumi not pulled away from Sei. How Sei had kissed Yumi, and how Yumi had laughed with her later then gave her a hug. How the two of them looked like two people in lo...she shook her head in denial.

Confused and mad that she was, Sachiko tried to calm down. She had to forget about everything that happened for now. She had things to do. She had a meeting to attend to. She couldn't let the others, especially Yumi, see her like this. With clenched jaw and strained steps, Sachiko proceeded to the Rose Mansion.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Who can make Sachiko feel jealousy the most but none other than our playful Sei, right? ;)

Well, I'm going to apologize in advance now because I won't probably able to update right away since I have presentation next week. My group mate hasn't done her part yet! ;( And I dislike talking in front, especially if it's an hour long (grimace) Ah, life...

Until next time, folks! And it will be the last for _Womanizer_. Take care! ;)

_-Arvendell-_

_08 September 2010_

_4:50 PM_


	6. Sachiko

A/N: Hey there! **Octave**, _devilhamster_, **Greenerin**, _l Nagisa l_, **ChronoCresentFlames**, _lilgumba_, **Spikesagitta**, _Artistia_, **krugern**, _Hikaru-wa-shiawase-ni-eien-ni_, **Bumble Monkey**, _elfspirit7_, **Honulicious**, _LJ Bard_, **PureWiings**, _ReskaHero_, **crazy-music-monkey**, _kurakami_, **Chinensis' Fan**, and _LadyJ07_ – thanks, folks! I was thinking before, which story of mine should I update first, then immediately realized the stupidity of the question. Of course MSGM will be always the priority, because readers are nicer (diligent to review and make me smile ;) Oh, I have news, but that would be at the end so that you could go on as soon as possible with the story, right? ;)

Of course, Sachiko will always be part of Yumi's _women, _won't she? ;)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 6. Sachiko

* * *

**

* * *

Sachiko had been pondering about her feelings lately. She had given serious thoughts to her feelings. She was jealo...no. She was bothered.

No.

Why didn't she just accept it?

She was jealous alright!

Sachiko sighed. It had taken a lot of her will to even admit that she was indeed jealous. True, she was bothered by the attention Yumi was getting from everyone plus how they could easily fell into Yumi's charms. However, it wasn't because she wanted the attention of the others to herself! That was ridiculous! She had enough attention to last her a lifetime. She didn't need additions!

What was truly bothering her was that being in Yumi's nature, Yumi couldn't help but return those attentions to the others, no matter how little she could give. A smile here, a few words there, a few minutes or even seconds of her time, even her mere presence, those were enough.

That was Yumi.

And, she, Sachiko, was bothered. She was bothered because she was jealous!

Call her greedy, but she realized she wanted Yumi's attention, now more than she did before. True, she didn't need more attention, but Yumi was an exception. Yumi was like a lifeline to her. Yumi had become a very important person in her life. Yumi had made her happier, freer. Yumi had made her stronger. Yumi had helped her overcome some of her fears. Only a smile from Yumi and her day would brighten, though she rarely showed it. Yumi's presence gave her peace of mind.

Just like everyone else, or maybe before everyone else, she had fallen to Yumi's lively, clumsy, kind and charming nature. She hadn't seen it coming. She hadn't predicted it. She hadn't even thought about it before.

With the fan girls increasing, she was bothered. The ease that Yumi could make everyone of their friends calmer or happier made her feel happy, proud, and possessive. The first time she felt jealousy, now she admitted, was the thought of Tsutako having plenty of photos of Yumi, and of Mami knowing more about Yumi than she did. And then there was how Yumi could bring out the true nature of her cousin, Touko, something that only she could do before. Again, she was happy and proud of Yumi, but also a bit jealous on how easily she could make Touko act according to her will, sometimes unintentionally. Then of course, there was Kanako. She didn't dislike the girl anymore, but she was a bit envious on how freely she could tell Yumi what she felt, the admiration that she felt.

And of course, Sei.

At the thought of Sei, the jealousy inside Sachiko increased.

That person!

How could she easily do things as she pleased to Yumi!

Anger bubbled inside Sachiko. However, before her anger escalated to something more dangerous, she was interrupted by the opening of the door at the Rose Mansion's meeting room. She calmed herself and schooled her expression first before she looked at the person who just entered.

"Yumi..." Sachiko regarded coolly, colder than she had intended. The scene between Yumi and Sei still fresh in her mind. It was only a couple of days, after all. She had stealthily avoided Yumi during and after the meeting the other day. She didn't want to unintentionally lash out at the unsuspecting Yumi, especially when she herself didn't know what was really going on with her. And the weekend that followed both relieved and tormented her. She was relieved that she didn't have to face Yumi yet while her emotions were in turmoil, yet it also tormented her speculating negative thoughts that would never be go away unless she had cleared it up with the person concerned.

"Good day, Onee-sama. Are you feeling alright?" Yumi asked worriedly, which meant that Sachiko wasn't quick enough to hide what she was feeling earlier.

To Sachiko's surprise, Yumi dropped her bag on the floor and hurriedly walked towards her and placed a hand on her brow.

"I'm fine, Yumi," Sachiko said, taken aback but nevertheless glad for Yumi's thoughtful action.

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked, still worried. Sachiko's temperature seemed normal, but there was something in the older girl that wouldn't put her mind at ease.

At the worried look on Yumi's face, Sachiko's anger softened. No matter how angry she felt within, Yumi had that effect on her. It still marvelled her how Yumi could affect her emotions so easily.

"Really. I'm fine, Yumi," Sachiko said with a faint smile.

A smile broke Yumi's lips, too, which made Sachiko's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm glad, Onee-sama."

"Why are you here early?" Sachiko asked. She didn't expect Yumi or anyone to come for the next 30 minutes.

A blush crept Yumi's cheeks. How was she going to say to Sachiko that she had hurried here because she wanted to see her as soon as possible? She hadn't talked to Sachiko properly after she had met Sei at Lillian's grounds a couple of days earlier. And if she didn't know better, she'd say that Sachiko was avoiding her, something which caused her many sleepless nights. She wouldn't be able to take it if her fear was true.

"You're blushing," Sachiko stated the obvious, meaning to tease Yumi, which she succeeded as Yumi flushed all the more.

"Onee-sama!"

It was the first time that Sachiko voiced out about her blushing and Yumi couldn't help but be embarrassed all the more.

At Yumi's embarrass exclamation, Sachiko smiled a bit and said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"You're just like Sei-sama," Yumi said with a pout, relaxing at Sachiko's playful action.

At those words, the smile promptly disappeared in Sachiko's lips. "Really?" She asked evenly.

Yumi looked at Sachiko with confusion. She had noticed the sudden shift of Sachiko's mood. Had she said something wrong?

"Tell me, Yumi, am I just like Sei-sama?" Sachiko asked.

Yumi fidgeted. She could feel a hint of anger in Sachiko's voice. Sachiko's demeanour even made her feel that something was wrong, really, really wrong.

"N-not really. It's just that she teased me about Kanako-chan and Touko-chan when..." Yumi tried to explain but Sachiko cut her.

"Sei-sama, Kanako-chan, Touko-chan. Who else, Yumi?" Sachiko knew she was quickly losing it. She was trying hard to stay in control, but it seemed to evade her grip as she felt her anger rise.

"Huh?"

Yumi was utterly confused, which enraged Sachiko more.

"Did you let Kanako-chan and Touko-chan kissed you, too?"

"K-kissed me? W-what do you mean?" Yumi sputtered in total confusion and fear. Sachiko's voice and demeanour made her want to cower and cry helplessly. She didn't know what she had done, but it must be something terrible to cause Sachiko to be this angry.

"Why don't you just tell me, Yumi? It would have been better if you're completely honest with me."

Sachiko had totally lost her calmness already. She was like a volcano that had started erupting, though the worst of the eruption had yet to happen.

"Tell you what? Onee-sama, I don't know what you mean. I told you about my date with Touko-chan and Kanako-chan, didn't I?" Yumi asked fearfully, her voice trembling, not understanding what Sachiko was really getting at.

"So you did. Did you seduce them into kissing you, too?"

"Eh?" Yumi squeaked. What was Sachiko talking about?

"Who kissed better? Sei-sama? My cousin? Kanako-chan?"

Sachiko was past being rational. The jealousy that she had been trying to fight had completely taken over her. It didn't even cross her mind that she was completely out of line, nor the fact that she didn't own Yumi, nor did they have a relationship aside from being sisters. She hadn't even admitted nor accepted to herself that the real reason she was feeling jealousy was because what she felt for Yumi was that of more than the relationship that they currently had. All she could think at the moment was how Yumi had used her smile, her blushing and kind nature to seduced women to...

"You womanizer."

"W-what? Onee-sama, I don't understand you at all," Yumi squeaked, tears now leaking in her eyes. She was confused, worried, and scared of Sachiko's actions and the things that left Sachiko's lips made her feel uncomfortable.

"Maybe this, you would understand," Sachiko said as she pulled the surprised Yumi and kissed her on the lips. Despite her anger, Sachiko noticed how soft the lips that were pressed into hers. This must be what floating in the clouds felt like. The feel of Yumi's lips on hers melted her anger.

"Yumi..."

* * *

_

* * *

-Wakas -

* * *

_

* * *

A/N: Now, now, don't complain saying it's a cliff-hanger because there's a sequel to this story ;) Watch out for _Circus_!

_Dreams that she refused to acknowledge for fear of rejection suddenly came true, but disappeared just as quickly. She finally tried to chase that dream, but the road was not without obstacles. Will she be able to finish the act and see fireworks at the end? _

There you have the summary ;)

About the news I was saying earlier, well a lot of good things (as well as bad) happened at my Saturday class. Yes, I know I'm going to bore you again with my life haha ;) Can I start with the bad things first? ;) For one, I'm going to do the entire report (because my group mate can't help that much ;( And second, it seemed that I'll be working at night, too, real soon (it is the part time job that I couldn't refuse due to the boss, in which the person didn't complied with the schedule that we had agreed upon. He was supposed to start giving me portions of the work at mid-August because it is just too many for me to handle in a short time but hey, what is the date now? It will coincide with a lot of school work and finals are coming in less than a month! ;) And yeah, my 3-inches readings for midterm will double for finals, how about that for a real headache soon haha ;)

For the good news, 'my' report is re-scheduled for next week (which should give me time to work on the entire report, and worry longer for the actual presentation haha ;) The result of the paper that took me a week to finish was shown also last Saturday, and what do you know, my fear of looking at a very red paper turned out to be the opposite! And to top that good fate, the mid-term that caused me too much stress paid off, too. Can I pat my back for a job well-done? ;)

Can you imagine me grinning broadly? Then frown when the coming report crosses my mind haha ;)

I hope everything would turn out fine, the report, the finals, the work ;) And I hope you, too, folks, have things alright, no matter how hard it is sometimes ;) That's life, right? ;)

Well then, I can't say when _Circus_ willbe out. It will depend on circumstances. Until next time, my dear folks! Take care always!

_-Arvendell-_

_13 September 2010 _

_3:25 PM_


End file.
